7 Snogs Themes
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: I picked up Gunpei/Hant as a pairing for the 7 Snogs challenge. Here you will find Gunpei jealous over food, Hant getting caught in the act, and a few other fun nuggets.
1. Jealousy

Theme #2 Jealousy

It was wrong, so very, very wrong. Or that's what Gunpei kept telling himself despite the fact that he was unable to tear his eyes away. Hearing Saki's playful giggle in the background he grumbled and shifted his gaze to a passing dog walker. Silently thanking the Fates that Sosuke had opted out of their little trip into town. He could deal with the light teasing from the younger Go-Onger but Sosuke; well he was often best handled in small doses.

Shaking her head Saki walked ahead of leaving Gunpei behind with Hant who'd been completely clueless that the other man had been staring so intently at him just moments before. The young man was oblivious, though Gunpei found it hard to believe that anyone could be _that _naïve, to the inner battle going on in his comrade's head. But really, Gunpei silently argued with his rational side, just look at him how

It was Saki's fault really; she was the one who'd suggested they get ice cream on the way back to Gijiro. It seemed innocent enough and he even chipped in a few coins when Hant's search through his pockets had come up short. But now, watching that pink tongue work its way over the frozen treat he was finding it very hard not to grab Hant right there. Growling low in his throat, Gunpei crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. No way around it, he was jealous of an inanimate object.

"Is something wrong Gunpei?" Hant asked, his worried voice breaking through Gunpei's thoughts.

As he returned to reality Gunpei saw that they were nearly back at the campsite and Saki was had managed to make herself scarce. Hant was standing in front of him having finished his desert but was still sporting some vanilla ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Unable to find an appropriate answer he was instead hit with a truly evil idea.

Smiling down at Hant he ducked his head, pressing his mouth against Hant's taking a moment to register that the other man's lips were indeed as soft as he'd imagined they were. When Hant made a small whimpering noise then grabbed fistfuls of Gunpei's jacket in an attempt to pull him closer the taller man used his tongue to lick around the outside of his mouth.

As Gunpei pulled away he grinned down at the dazed Hant "Tastes good, but next time you really ought to try chocolate."


	2. Argument

Okay so the guy was strong, Hant could admit that, could also deal with the fact that he and Miu had saved their hides on more then one occasion

Okay so the guy was strong, Hant could admit that, could also deal with the fact that he and Miu had saved their hides on more then one occasion. Heck he could even handle that the older man had some pretty awesome hair, not everyone could pull of the bleached skunk look with such style. Outside of that Hant couldn't see any reason to keep the stuffed shirt; no pompous butthead was more like it, around.

What was so great about Hiroto anyway? The guy had an engine that looked more like a stinken chicken for crying out loud. A green motorcycle that could talk in more then one language beat a helicopter with a wattle hands down. Besides Birca had a better personality, he didn't go around talking down to his comrades. He definitely didn't ridicule them.

So why was Gunpei watching Hiroto? It wasn't just because he fed everyone was it? Cause Renn made food for them on a daily basis and Hant didn't see Gunpei making googly eyes at him. Besides Gunpei wasn't so fickle that he could be won over by just one meal, though Hiroto had money so he could probably take him out for several meals.

Maybe, just maybe, it was something else. Like the way he looked in uniform or that he had big biceps. Oh! Perhaps it was because he knew how to say Hiramechimedes? Stupid Hiroto with his being all smart!

Gunpei meanwhile had been watching Hant sit at the table, hair fisted in his hands as his companion went through the whole gambit of expressions. It looked like he was having some kind of argument with himself and while it was slightly amusing Gunpei was hoping that he wouldn't suddenly break out into monologue complete with hand gestures. Moving closer to the table Gunpei slowly waved a hand in front of Hant's face to get his attention.

Hant jumped out of his seat then, knocking the chair to the ground with a loud clatter and shoved one fist into the air screaming "Yatta!" He knew what he was going to do. Renn always had Sosuke wrapped around his finger, particularly at meals, and Saki had said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. So Hant would beat Hiroto at his own game and make the perfect meal for Gunpei.

Of course Hiroto, not being around had no idea that he was being challenged or that Hant was slowly loosing all grip on reality. Gunpei however was beginning to get a tad nervous. It was about that time that Hant grabbed his face and planted a hard, possessive, kiss right on the lips before hurrying off to find Renn. Whatever it was that lit a fire beneath Hant, Gunpei certainly enjoyed the outcome.


	3. Uniform

It was all Sosuke's fault. At lest that was the conclusion that Hant came to as he sat in the back room fuming. Okay he wasn't fuming; it was more like moping with his arms folded on the table and chin resting on them. But still it was all Sosuke's fault.

The Go-Ongers wore the same thing every day; outside of a few differences such as color, a skirt for Saki, and their catchphrases but they were still the same jackets and for the men the same dark pants. Hant however couldn't help but notice how nice those dark pants looked on Gunpei, especially when he bent over and his jacket rose just enough for him to see the matching dark t-shirt underneath. In fact he appreciated the view so much that he started knocking things over on purpose whenever Gunpei was around.

Unfortunately that afternoon when Gunpei had bent to retrieve a set of dropped chopsticks Sosuke had caught him staring and had laughed. Red faced Hant quickly hid in the back room though he could still hear Gunpei's gruff command of "Shut Up!" and Sosuke's echoing hyena like laughter. He was still in the back room, pulling on his shaggy hair with both hands and whimpering when he heard the door open and he didn't even have to look to know who it was. He only wished the floor would open up and swallowed him, heck he'd even provide the seasoning.

Next to Hant a chair scrapped slightly against the floor as it was pulled out and uttered a small creak as Gunpei dropped himself into it while massaging his wrist "Watch out for Renn when he's wielding a spatula," he grumbled.

It was enough to get Hant to sit up and he looked at Gunpei in confusion who was currently wiggling his fingers to make sure all the digits still worked.

"He whacked me for yelling and hitting Sosuke on the head," eyes were rolled "Why are you back here anyway?"

"Sosuke caught me staring," Hant mumbled.

"At?" Gunpei prodded and leaned in to hear the quite voice.

"Your…" Hant paused, his face bright red "Anou…you butt."

Gunpei let out a rough bark of laughter and it only caused Hant's blush to deepen from red to scarlet. With a lazy smile the black Go-Onger ducked in and pressed his lips against Hant's in a quick kiss. When he pulled away he rest his forehead against the shorter male's still smiling.

"Flattery will get you places. Why do you think I never complain about your butterfingers?"

Instead of defending his self induced clumsiness Hant grabbed hold of Gunpei's jacket and pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
